Talk:Shinjiro Aragaki
Ghost of Shinjiro Aragaki I've seen the ghost of Shinji!! OK, you can see him in the background during one of Ai's S.Links. I'm pretty sure he's just standing there. Btw, Ai is in P4 =/ --Changeling4life 06:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Which Rank...? Video would be nice, y'know. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 14:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Ghost? Oh, do you mean someone that looks like him/he has a cameo? ~~Takoto 16:35, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::You can see him on a MasterLL video. I'll post the link here... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9m2ndeAoZw4 Look towards the right under the date XDDD It really is him. --Changeling4life 06:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha, that would've looked like him if the guy was wearing maroon instead of orange, but that's cool nevertheless ^^ BLUER一番 06:19, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, he was the best cosplayer then XDDD --Changeling4life 06:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Persona 3 Portable Shinjiro's alternate "death" loophole When you are playing as the female protaganist, while working on the S. Link with Shinjiro, you have the oppurtunity to retrieve a lost pocket watch for him. If you do so, instead of dying on October the 4th, the fatal bullet will hit the pocket watch and not kill Shinjiro. He will only go into A Coma for the rest of the game. The next day, you witness Akihiko talking with Shinjiro, who is said to be hooked up to several different machines that are supporting his life. Here is my question. During the dark hour, when not a single electronic device works (Whatever their source of power may be), how does Shinjiro live without life support for that time since he does not transmorgify into a coffin? 04:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Vaxmir The truth is... Nobody have thought about it. During cut-scene in which Shinjiro dies in PS2 version of P3 you can see working streetlamp. 19:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I have nothing about the lightpost, but multiple electonical devices have been modified to work in the Dark Hour, such as Mitsuru's bike and, more importantly Aigis. spoilers! The doctors clearly know about the Dark Hour as shown when the doctor openly talks to Mitsuru about Chidori and her persona, especially after her revival. So it wouldn't be too hard to have life support with the same tech to keep him alive. Rrw360 (talk) 04:26, April 28, 2014 (UTC) How does Shinjiro have a Nyx battle quote? ita pretty unprofessional and lazy that this isnt elaborated on. Is it from a hack? Deleted code? Female social link? :What do you mean? The articles explicitly says that during the final battle, the MC hears his voice cheering him on after his living companions do. It's a voice from beyond the grave, and existed even in the vanilla version of the game. Please, read the article before you jump to conclusions and post nonsensical talk page topics. It's pretty unprofessional and lazy of you.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:36, May 17, 2013 (UTC)